Wario: Master of Disguise
Wario: Master of Disguise ist ein 2D-Jump'n'Run-Spiel für die Konsole Nintendo DS, welches von den Funktionen des DS, dem Touchscreen und dem Mikrofon, Gebrauch macht, womit es ein neues Spielkonzept aus der Wario Land-Reihe präsentiert. Protagonist dieses Spiels ist logischerweise Wario, in die Rolle des Antagonisten schlüpft dieses Mal ein Neuling auf dem Videospiel-Parkett, Graf Cannoli. Story Als Wario eines Tages vor seinem Fernseher über die Sendung "Der Silberzephir" stolpert, die über den gleichnamigen Meisterdieb handelt, wird er, ohne es zugeben zu wollen, neidisch auf den Silberzephir, und baut sich den "Fernselm". Dieses Konstrukt, das sich aus den Worten Fernseher und Helm zusammensetzt, soll Wario in die Sendung warpen, was auch funktioniert. Er nimmt dem Silberzephir seinen wertvollsten Gegenstand, den Stab Stilgut, ab; dadurch kann er sich, wie es auch der Silberzephir (in Wirklichkeit Graf Cannoli) in Besitz des Stabs konnte, verwandeln: Anfangs nur in Langfinger-Wario, später (nach dem Finden von Verkleidungsrubinen, die Stilgut essen muss) noch insgesamt 7 andere Figuren, welche für den Spielfortschritt vonnöten sind. Graf Cannoli kämpft dennoch im Laufe des ganzen Spiels auch ohne Stab verbissen gegen Wario an. Als Wario auf der MS Kaviar, dem ursprünglichen Ziel von Cannolis Raubzügen, auf ein Fragment des ominösen Wunschsteines stößt, welches auch Cannolis Ziel gewesen ist, erfährt er dank der Inschrift auf dem Fragment und der Übersetzungskünste Stilguts, dass der Wunschstein in 5 Teile zerbrochen wurde. Sind diese wieder zusammengefügt, soll der Wunschstein laut einer Legende demjenigen, der die Teile vereint hat, einen beliebigen Wunsch erfüllen. Wario denkt (natürlich) an unermessliche Reichtümer, die er sich wünschen könne; Graf Cannoli will ihn unbedingt daran hindern. So entbrennt eine actionreiche Verfolgungsjagd nach Hinweisen und Wunschstein-Fragmenten. Das Spiel Wario: Master of Disguise besteht, der Fernsehsendung nachempfunden, aus 9 Episoden. Diese Sind riesige Levels, in denen Wario meist bestimmte Dinge wie Schlüssel oder anderes finden und viele Feinde bekämpfen muss, um zum finalen Feind der Episode, dem Bossgegner, zu kommen; mit dem Sieg über ihn ist die Episode jeweils abgeschlossen. Diese gewinnen im Laufe des Spiels an Schwierigkeitsgrad. Verkleidungen In Wario: Master of Disguise gibt es viele Verkleidungen. Diese erhält man mit bestimmten Juwelen, die Stilgut dann isst, und erlauben ihm verschiedene Fähigkeiten. Man setzt sie ein, indem man mit dem Touchpen Symbole an Wario, die Spielfigur, zeichnet. thumb|right|275px Langfinger-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Häkchen am Kopf LW springt höher als alle anderen und beherrscht den Schulterstoß, der Gegner und Objekte angreift. Für diese Verkleidung existiert kein Meisterjuwel. Astro-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Kreis um Kopf Mithilfe des Touchpens können Lasersalven zum Beispiel auf Feinde oder Schalter geschossen werden. Außerdem bewegt er sich wie auf dem Mond; er braucht nach einem Sprung länger, um wieder den Boden zu berühren. Hat Wario das Meisterjuwel für AW gefunden, werden die Lasergeschosse an Objekten reflektiert und prallen somit mehrmals ab. Dies bringt bei Kämpfen mit vielen Feinden eine ganze Menge. Künstler-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Leinwand r. neben Kopf Künstler-Wario kann weder gehen noch springen. Dafür kann er eine Kiste erscheinen lassen, indem man sie auf dem Touchscreen malt. Wird eine schöne Tür mit Diagonale gezeichnet, kommt dabei eine Warp-Tür heraus, die Wario bei Betreten zum letzten Speicherpunkt teleportiert. Außerdem wird bei allen Zeichnungen, die keine Kiste darstellen, ein laufendes Exkrement, das Feinde in seiner Gehrichtung angreift und sogar gegen einen Bossgegner zwingend notwendig ist, um ihn zu besiegen. Mithilfe des Künstler-Meisterjuwels kann KW anstatt nur einer bis zu drei Kisten zeichnen und Herzen erscheinen lassen, welche Warios Lebenskraft auffüllen. Erfinder-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Lupe an Kopf In Wario: Master of Disguise gibt es viele unsichtbare Wege und Schalter. Mithilfe der "Omniglotz 2000" sieht EW all diese Geheimwege. Hat Wario das dazugehörige Meisterjuwel erlangt, kann er zusätzlich Feinde und Blöcke mit dem "Superklopp Grün-Blau", einer Art Boxhandschuh an einem Teleskopstab, angreifen. Käpt'n Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Halbkreis an Bauch KW besitzt eine Art Floß mit Ruder, mithilfe dessen er sich auf Gewässern sogar mit Strömung fortbewegen kann. Allerdings kann er erst mit Erhalt des Käpt'n-Meisterjuwels in diese Gewässer tauchen. Dazu benutzt KW ein U-Boot und schießt darüber hinaus für Feinde und Blöcke gefährliche Torpedos. Elektro-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Blitz l. neben Kopf In diesem Spiel gibt es einige düstere Räume, in die nur Elektro-Wario Licht bringen kann. Denn wo andere nur einen winzigen Lichtkreis haben, der gerade mal die Figur selbst erleuchtet, ist der Lichtkreis EWs viel größer. Er verfügt auch über einen Stromstoß, den er durch seinen Körpen jagt, womit für kurze Zeit fast der gesamte Raum erleuchtet ist. Mit dem Meisterjuwel für EW kann dieser mit Stromstößen Gegner aus der Distanz angreifen. Drachen-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Schwanz an Hinterteil In dieser Gestalt ist Wario sehr langsam und so schwer, dass er durch dünne Böden bricht, was allerdings manchmal auch von Vorteil sein kann. Seine Stärke sind rote Flammenstöße, die Feinde angreifen und rote Blöcke zerstören. Hat DW das Drachen-Meisterjuwel erlangt, wird sein Feuer blau und kann zusätzlich blaue Blöcke zerstören. Satansbraten-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Flügel an Rücken Indem man ins Mikrofon pustet, hebt Satansbraten ab und fliegt, jedoch (wahrscheinlich weil das Meisterjuwel ansonsten keine andere Funktion gehabt hätte) nur vertikal. Erst mit dem Satansbraten-Meisterjuwel kann SW in alle Richtungen fliegen. Kategorie:Spiel